


"Maybe they skyped"

by WriteWolf



Series: Steve&Bucky [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Skype
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Сценаристы сказали, что Стив и Баки могли созваниваться в скайпе. Пришлось отложить работу, чтобы рассказать, что они еще могли там делать.





	"Maybe they skyped"

      — Сти-ив, — тянет Баки, сосредоточенно следя за мелькающими за спиной Стива Сэмом и Наташей, — а ты не думал хоть раз позвонить мне не тогда, когда рядом куча народу?  
        
      — Бак, я же не специально такое время выбираю, — Стив двигается ближе, чтобы загораживать камеру и экран. — Тем более, мы почти постоянно вместе, — он чуть краснеет. — Не то, чтобы у меня было много личного времени. И сеть не всегда есть, и часовые пояса… я же не могу позвонить тебе ночью.  
        
      — Как раз можешь, — Баки двигает бровью, усиливая многозначительный тон.  
        
      — Зачем, ты же будешь спать? — понизив голос, спрашивает Стив и нервно оглядывается, почувствовав, что эту часть разговора остальным слышать точно не стоит.  
        
      Баки выразительно смотрит в камеру:  
        
      — Ты серьезно?  
        
      — Ну… да, — Стив все еще непонимающе чешет бороду. — Нет, я не против, конечно, можно созвониться ночью… Тем более мы как раз хотели нормально отдохнуть в мотеле, так что время будет.  
        
      — Вот и хорошо, — облегченно вздыхает Баки. — Устрою тебе сюрприз.  
        
      — А что, есть повод? — усмехается Стив.  
        
      — Ага. Например, то, что тебя уже месяц здесь, — он указывает на кровать за спиной, — не было.  
        
      — Стив, извини, что отвлекаю от воркования, но у нас тут новости… — Наташа ощутимо прикладывает его по плечу и наклоняется, заглядывая в камеру. — Привет, Джеймс. Прости, мне придется его у тебя украсть.  
        
      Баки показывает язык и кивает, не имея возможности ответить ей вслух — Стив использует наушники. Этим он и пользуется, понизив голос и напомнив:  
        
      — Я буду ждать, Стиви, — после чего отключает связь.  
        
      Стив трясет головой, усилием воли сгоняя тут же прошедшие по телу мурашки, не уверенный, что действительно правильно его понял.  
        
      — Стив, у нас, возможно, проблема, — Наташа сует ему под нос планшет с точкой маячка, которая с приличной скоростью уходит на север.  
        
      — Это что, та банда, которую мы упустили… — он медлит, считая в уме, и удивленно поднимает брови, — почти год назад?  
        
      — Именно. Причем они объявились буквально только что и в нескольких километрах от места, где мы их потеряли.  
        
      — Похоже на ловушку, — морщится Стив. — Проверим, в чем дело, только аккуратно.  
        
      «Извини, сегодня не получится. Нашли старых знакомых, попытаемся накрыть их. Напишу, как только смогу»  
        
      Стив набирает сообщение одной рукой, другой перелистывает карту, прикидывая, куда те могут направляться. Наташа хихикает, но не мешает.  
        
      «Будь осторожен»  
        
        
      — Привет, — слегка смущенно машет в камеру Баки, когда спустя почти двое суток они наконец созваниваются.  
        
      Стив расслаблен после душа, и сейчас видеть на экране ноутбука Баки без привычной вакандской одежды почему-то кажется совершенно нормальным.  
        
      — Привет, — он тепло улыбается, невольно разглядывая чуть позолоченную солнцем кожу. Загар ложился на Баки неохотно, видимо, сказываются последствия сыворотки, но, приглядевшись, все же можно разглядеть границу между обычно открытой шеей и совсем белыми ключицами.  
        
      Привычно намотанной на плечо ткани тоже нет, и Стив раз за разом возвращается взглядом к выглаженным остаткам протеза, вспоминая, каково ощущать их под пальцами. Потому что если думать обо всех остальных доступных взгляду частях тела Баки, кровь как-то слишком уж быстро ухает вниз, оставляя в голове блаженную пустоту.  
        
      Баки смотрит в ответ не менее пристально, как и все прошлые разы высматривая на коже Стива свидетельства недавней стычки.  
        
      — Все в порядке? Никто из твоих не пострадал? — напряженно уточняет он, так и не найдя никаких признаков ранений.  
        
      — Нет, все хорошо. Удачно сработались с местной полицией, — Стив поднимает ладонь и поводит пальцами в воздухе, показывая, что не обязательно это обсуждать. — Кажется, ты хотел меня видеть? И непременно ночью? — он улыбается, отмечая, как Баки мгновенно реагирует на изменившийся тон и ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее.  
        
      — Я уж думал, до тебя не дошло, — фыркает Баки, откидываясь на разноцветную подушку. — Ты же не против?..  
        
      Стив качает головой и улыбается, все же смущаясь:  
        
      — До меня действительно не сразу «дошло». Но потом было время подумать. Почему-то мне не приходили такие мысли раньше.  
        
      — Мне тоже, — признается Баки и чешет нос, тоже пряча неловкость. — Мы все-таки немного отстаем от мира, да?  
        
      — Не так уж сильно, — усмехается Стив. — И потом, ничего не мешает наверстать.  
        
      Баки торопливо кивает, явно боясь потерять настроение, и снова возвращается к мурлычущему тону:  
        
      — Говоришь, ты думал об этом на миссии? Не слишком мешало?  
        
      — Я достаточно себя контролирую, чтобы не отвлекаться от дела по таким причинам, — размеренно отвечает Стив.  
        
      — Хочешь сказать, у тебя даже ни разу не встал? — чуть насмешливо уточняет Баки.  
        
      Камера двигается, когда он переставляет ноутбук дальше от себя, и Стив видит, что и ниже пояса Баки едва прикрыт тонким покрывалом, которое совершенно не скрывает прижатый к животу твердый член.  
        
      — Этого я не говорил, — разом охрипшим голосом отзывается Стив. Он так хорошо не подготавливался, лежит в джинсах, и теперь они ощутимо давят в паху... действительно, как в засаде в последний раз. — Минутку…  
        
      Отставив ноутбук, Стив который раз проверяет запертую дверь, возвращается на кровать и снова надевает наушники. Баки с экрана смотрит так заинтересованно, что Стив не может его разочаровать — ложится перед камерой, приподнимает бедра, стягивая с себя джинсы вместе с бельем, и улыбается, слыша одобрительный стон.  
        
      — Господи, Стив, как же я хочу дотронуться до тебя сейчас, — хрипло произносит Баки. Стив виновато пожимает плечами, не сразу устраивая ноут так, чтобы самому видеть и экран, и камеру, и ничего при этом не скрывать. Необычность момента заставляет пальцы подрагивать, но вопреки собственным опасениям Стив почти не чувствует смущения или неуверенности — после всего, что они с Баки делали в реальности, подобные созвоны оставались делом времени. И он рад, что это время пришло.  
        
      — Расскажи, что бы ты делал? — наконец улегшись, спрашивает Стив.  
        
      Баки демонстративно сдвигает и отбрасывает с себя ткань, заметно вздрогнув, когда она проходится по члену, но касается только своей груди. Так, как это сделал бы Стив — прижимает ладонь, стискивая сосок между пальцами.  
        
      — Я бы разложил тебя на кровати и медленно вылизывал… везде, — Баки обводит губы языком, глядя прямо в камеру, и Стив невольно прикрывает глаза, справляясь с протряхнувшим тело возбуждением. — Пока ты не запросишь больше.  
        
      — Я редко прошу, ты же знаешь, — Стив уже неотрывно смотрит на его ладонь, то вверх, то вниз проходящуюся по дорожке волос от груди к животу, и не сразу осознает, что почти повторяет его движения, но заходит ниже, почти касаясь члена.  
        
      — В этот раз ты бы просил, — уверенно ухмыляется Баки, и Стиву совершенно не хочется спорить. — Ты бы просил, а я, скорее всего, не слушался… Может, довел бы тебя до оргазма только языком и пальцами, — на этих словах Стив не сдерживается и с глухим стоном сжимает мошонку, неизвестно зачем затягивая с прикосновениями к стволу. — И это только начало.  
        
      Баки смотрит мутными от похоти глазами и дрожит, сам едва касаясь члена кончиками пальцев. Стив вспоминает ощущение горячей бархатной кожи под пальцами, у щеки, на губах… обхватывает член и судорожно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.  
        
      — Вот так, хорошо… — мурлычет Баки. — Я так давно не видел, как ты трогаешь себя сам, Стиви, — он будто старается говорить ровно, но голос срывается точно так же, как дыхание Стива. Баки уже гладит член широкими движениями, не торопясь, но видно, каких усилий ему стоит не ускориться сразу же. Стив и сам сжимает член крепче, завороженно глядя на влажно поблескивающую головку между пальцев Баки.  
        
      — И ч-что дальше? — сипло напоминает Стив, невольно вскидывая бедра навстречу собственной руке.  
        
      — Даль-ше… — Баки явно стоит усилий вспомнить, на чем именно он остановился, он сжимает ствол, останавливается, пытаясь успокоиться, и снова ласкает себя медленными движениями. — Дальше ты бы лежал, перемазанный своей спермой, а я бы тебя растягивал… долго, тщательно, чтобы ты точно успел прийти в себя, — он запинается и улыбается, кусая губы. — Нет. Это бы делал ты, со мной. И я бы кончил еще до того, как ты вытащишь пальцы…  
        
      — Да-а, Бак… — Стив захлебывается стоном, как нельзя лучше представляя это зрелище, а Баки продолжает:  
        
      — Я так скучаю по твоим пальцам и члену, Стив… по тому, как глубоко ты входишь в меня, как кончаешь внутри, а я кончаю с твоим членом в заднице, — Баки бормочет уже совсем невнятно и смотрит на Стива, почти не моргая. Он выгибается, все быстрее надрачивая себе, и судорожно ловит воздух приоткрытыми яркими губами, которые так хочется запечатать жадным поцелуем…  
        
      Стив и сам уже за гранью, где еще можно было остановиться, дрочит размашисто, раз за разом проводя большим пальцем по головке члена. Он подрагивает на самой границе оргазма, пытаясь отодвинуть момент разрядки, но упускает его и изливается, едва успев заткнуть себе рот свободной рукой.  
        
      А Баки в наушниках бесстыдно кричит, изгибаясь на постели и выплескиваясь себе на живот. Стив зачарованно смотрит на белые потеки и невольно облизывается, обводит взглядом тяжело дышащего Баки и улыбается в ответ на его пьяную улыбку.  
        
      — Не боишься, что тебя после таких криков спасать прибегут? — дотягиваясь до приготовленных салфеток, интересуется Стив.  
        
      Баки только мотает головой, все еще неровно дыша, и через полминуты говорит совершенно другое:  
        
      — Жаль только, уснуть в обнимку по интернету не получится.  
        
      Стив кивает, грустно улыбаясь в ответ.  
        
      — Я скоро смогу приехать, Бак. Через пару дней закончим в Аргентине и устроим отпуск. Так что ты вовремя подкинул мне идею, — он ободряюще подмигивает уже улыбающемуся Баки. — Раз уж ты так скучаешь… я что-нибудь придумаю.  
        
      — Я еще и не такое могу рассказать, — без тени смущения отзывается Баки. — Или ты собирался спать?..  
        
      — Даже если и была такая идея, я уже передумал, — Стив откладывает салфетки, даже не думая прикрываться.  
        
      — Надеюсь, ты никому не понадобишься в ближайшее время.


End file.
